Foolish Me
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Lovino mulai menyadari perasaannya tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Antonio memiliki perhatian khusus terhadap adik kembarnya, Feliciano. SpaMano.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love.

**Author's note :** Dicerita ini, Lovino dan Feliciano kembar. Mohon dimaklumi bila aneh. Pertama kali ini nulis fic tentang SpaMano. Sangat ditunggu saran dan kritiknya! X)

**Foolish me**

"Feli! Di sini!" panggil seseorang.

Lovino, berada di samping kembarannya yang dipanggil barusan, ikut menoleh. Kembarannya, Feliciano, melambai balik dengan senyum senang ketika mereka berdua berjalan ke arah yang manggil tadi. Seseorang yang memanggil Feliciano tadi adalah Antonio, salah satu sahabat sepupu mereka, Francis yang duduk di sebelah Antonio. Mereka berempat duduk di restoran ramai ini yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah Feliciano dan Lovino untuk makan malam. Rutinitas Vargas bersaudara untuk makan malam bersama sepupu mereka, Francis di restoran saat akhir minggu. Karena setelah habis makan, Lovino dan Feliciano akan pulang ke rumah sementara Francis akan memburu 'kekasih semalam'nya dalam acara minum-minum dan tidak pulang ke rumah seperti biasanya sehingga Francis selaku tertua, mengadakan rutinitas ini untuk memastikan kedua sepupu Italian-nya itu teratur makan.

Telah beberapa minggu belakangan ini, personil mereka dalam acara makan malam ini bertambah yaitu Antonio dengan alasan ia bosan makan sendirian di kamarnya. Karena tempat kuliahnya jauh dari rumahnya sehingga membuatnya harus menyewa kamar dekat sana. Dan, dalam beberapa kali rutinitas ini mereka lakukan berempat membuat Lovino menyadari suatu hal yang menyebalkan. Sesuatu yang tanpa disadari Lovino entah sejak kapan ia mengetahui dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

_Ia melakukannya lagi!_

Desis pelan yang berisi kekesalan terdengar dari Lovino yang memalingkan wajah. Apa yang baru saja dikomentarinya dalam hati itu adalah sikap Antonio pada adik kembarnya. Sahabat sepupunya itu selalu menatap lekat penuh minat pada Feliciano setiap kali mereka bertemu. Ia memandang Feliciano dengan tatapan lembut yang bahkan mungkin dengan otak dinosaurus yang telah ratusan abad punah saja bisa ketahuan maksud hati pemuda asal Spain itu. Lovino merasa terganggu dengan sikap Antonio karena kenyataannya ia selalu berdiri di samping adik kembarnya yang menjadi target si Antonio. Bahkan ketika ia tidak di samping adiknya itu, Lovino tetap merasa kesal. Sambil memakan pasta di hadapannya dengan diam, ia masih melirik ke Antonio yang duduk berhadapan dengan Feliciano. Ia menghela nafas pelan ketika ternyata pasta di piringnya telah habis sementara dia tidak merasakan apapun dari makanan yang paling disukainya itu. Inilah salah satu alasannya kesal dengan Antonio. Ia membuat Lovino begitu terganggu dengan sikapnya sehingga Lovino bahkan tak bisa merasai enaknya makan pasta.

"Wah! Begitu ya, Feli? Asik ya," Antonio menanggapi dengan antusias cerita Feliciano.

Senyum Antonio selalu ada saat dia berbincang dengan adik kembar Lovino. Namun, di saat berbicara dengan Lovino, Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak menatap mata Lovino, apalagi wajah remaja Italian itu. Dia bahkan mengeluarkan senyum paksaan dan selalu terbata-bata ketika berbicara. Lovino sadar sejak dulu, ia memang tidak ramah pada orang lain. Tidak seperti adiknya yang ceria. Maka, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengherankan jika perlakuan orang lain padanya dan pada adik kembarnya itu beda. Orang-orang selalu tersenyum ketika berbicara dengan Feliciano, sementara dengan Lovino, senyum mereka paksakan dan berusaha secepat mungkin memutuskan permbicaraan. Mereka menyapa ramah Feliciano, menawarkan bantuan, dan selalu memuji adik kembarnya itu. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Lovino membenci semua orang. Tidak ada yang tahan bertukar kata dengannya selain Feliciano. Bahkan dengan Francis saja, ia sering bertengkar mulut.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Awalnya ia bingung kenapa ia harus merasa kesal pada lelaki yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas pada adik kembarnya itu. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau ia memiliki _brother complex_ pada Feliciano sehingga tidak mau adiknya dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi, Feliciano juga sering bermanja-manja pada Francis atau orang lain, dan dia belum pernah sekesal ini. Bila dikatakan karena perbedaan perlakuan antara dia dengan adik kembarnya yang ceria, telah dari dulu ia merasakan perbedaan perlakuan sikap dan dia juga sudah mengerti alasannya. Ia juga tidak memusingkan orang-orang yang takut berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak perlu dengan mereka jadi ia tidak menghiraukan lagi.

Lovino menghela nafas sekali lagi membuat Francis yang duduk di depannya bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada!" jawabnya memalingkan muka dengan wajah sedih yang ditahan. Ia tidak mau mengakui alasan sebenarnya ia merasa kesal ini karena baginya tidak berguna. Antonio menyukai Feliciano. Apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan walau menyadari tentang alasannya.

_Aku bodoh…_

.

.

"Hai, Lovino," sapa Antonio santai pada Lovino yang baru saja keluar gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

Hari ini dia pulang sendiri tanpa Feliciano karena adik kembarnya itu akhir-akhir ini selalu tinggal di sekolah untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang ditebak Lovino adalah berhubungan dengan melukis. Dan sekarang, ia masih tercegang melihat Antonio berdiri di depannya menyapanya dengan ramah dan tidak segagap biasanya. Lovino mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencari bukti bahwa ini mimpi karena Antonio menyapanya, meski tanpa Feliciano di sampingnya. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi apakah ada orang di sampingnya yang mungkin ternyata Antonio menyapa orang lain dan bukan dirinya. Tapi, ia positif yakin kalau ia berjalan sendirian dari tadi.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" tanyanya. Namun, sedetik itu juga ia langsung terbersit kalau Antonio mencari adiknya dan melanjutkan dengan nada dingin, "Aku tidak pulang dengan Feliciano. Dia ada di ruang seni."

Lovino menyatukan kedua alisnya dan berjalan cepat melewati Antonio yang langsung memegang tangan Lovino untuk menghentikan langkahnya, "Tunggu!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak mencari Feli, aku mencarimu," kata Antonio dengan cepat. Lovino kaget. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap Antonio dan bertanya dengan nada tinggi, "Mau apa kau denganku?"

Antonio terdiam lalu pipinya memerah sendiri yang membuat Lovino tambah bingung. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan malunya yang sungguh membuat Lovino penasaran. Kegelisahan akan malu di wajah merahnya terbaca jelas ketika ia berkata,"A-apa kau ada waktu sekarang?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ehm…" Antonio terlihat menyembunyikan rasa malunya, "Apa kita bisa pergi berdua sekarang?"

Kali ini wajah Lovino pun memerah, tapi tak lama karena Antonio melanjutkan, "Karena besok ulang tahun Feli, aku ingin memberikan kado. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalo memilih sendirian. Aku tidak bisa meminta saran dari Francis. Yah, kau tahu dia bakal ngasih saran aneh kan? Jadi, aku ingin minta bantuanmu Lovino. Bagaimana?"

Lovino menatap lekat Antonio dengan pandangan tajam dan jika Antonio teliti, ia akan melihat akan keluarnya airmata di sudut mata sepupu sahabatnya itu. Lovino tidak habis pikir dengan Antonio yang kini dianggapnya orang paling berotak udang, bodoh, dan tolol sedunia. Ulang tahun Feliciano berarti ulang tahunnya juga. Ia kembarannya. Kakak pula. Sementara Antonio meminta bantuannya untuk memilihkan kado untuk adiknya yang berulang tahun di tanggal yang sama dengannya. Lovino menggigit bibirnya kesal. Ia ingin memukul Antonio sekarang juga tapi tidak dilakukannya. Dia tahu tidak ada alasan untuk marah pada Antonio yang hanya ingat ulang tahun adiknya tapi tidak dengan ulang tahunnya.

Dia berusaha menahan tapi akhirnya tangannya terangkat tanpa izin dari otaknya dan langsung mendarat keras di pipi kanan Antonio hingga berbekas, "Antonio Brengsek!"

.

.

Pulang dari menemani Antonio membelikan kado untuk Feliciano, Lovino mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia berbaring lelah di atas tempat tidur, masih dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sebal, letih, marah, iri, semuanya bercampur dalam dirinya memikirkan tentang hari kelahirannya besok. Biasanya di hari kelahirannya tiap tahun, Lovino merayakannya berdua saja dengan Feliciano. Mereka membuat kue ulang tahun sendiri. Menghias ruang makan dengan berbagai dekorasi pesta seolah ini hari teristimewa mereka berdua. Mendekati tengah malam, kakak-beradik kembar ini akan mengganti baju tidur mereka dengan _tuxedo_ pesta membuat ketampanan keduanya terpancar dengan sangat jelas. Lalu, saat jam berdengtang 12 belas kali di tengah malam yang menandakan bergantinya hari, keduanya meletakkan kue ulang tahun di depan foto kakek mereka yang tersenyum tampan. Mereka saling memberi ucapan _Buon Compleanno,_ membunyikan musik dan menari di hari peringatan kelahiran mereka. Tapi, tahun ini, besok, mungkin tidak bisa begitu lagi.

"Ve~ Kakak!" panggil Feliciano riang, masuk kamar Lovino tanpa mengetuk dan langsung melempar dirinya sendiri di atas tubuh kakaknya yang berbaring telentang di ranjang.

"ADIK BODOH!" bentak Lovino kaget mendapati Feliciano duduk di atas perutnya, "Turuuun…"

"Ve~~," Feliciano masih tidak bergerak,"Kak…besok, mungkin aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun kita kak…"

Lovino memandang Feliciano, yang menatap takut kakaknya marah karena mereka tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun bersama tahun ini, dengan wajah datar. Ia sudah tahu adik kembarnya itu akan bilang begitu melihat Antonio yang ditemaninya tadi untuk membelikan kado buat Feliciano. Pastilah Antonio sudah mengajak Feliciano besok untuk merayakan bersama dan memberikan kado untuknya. Ia hanya menghela nafas membuat Feliciano cemas, takut Lovino akan membentak-bentaknya yang ternyata berkata, "Turun dulu dari perutku, Feli…"

Feliciano menurut. Kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Feliciano meminta maaf, "Maaf ya, Kak. Ve~~ maaf, aku ada janji. Tahun depan kita pasti rayain bareng! Kakak jangan marah ya! Kubuatin pasta ya! Kubuatin pizza ya! Kakak mau apa? Kubuatin apa pun maunya Kakak. Ve~~"

"Sudah! Sudah!" kata Lovino tidak sabar mendengar adiknya.

Ditatapnya wajah adiknya yang masih takut itu. Feliciano. Adik yang mempunyai wajah yang sama persis dengannya. Adik yang selalu mau menemani dan menerima segala keegoisannya. Adik satu-satunya yang sanggup membuat Lovino ingin berlaku sebagai seorang kakak. Manalah mungkin ia menghalangi kebahagiaan adiknya sendiri demi rasa tidak jelas yang dirasakannya baru-baru ini. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia memeluk tubuh adiknya. Ia merasakan hatinya sakit membayangkan Feliciano bersama Antonio. Bahwa bukan dialah yang tertawa bersama Antonio.

"Buon compleanno mio fratellino…" ucapnya lembut lalu mengecup pipi kanan adiknya.

"Ve~~ kan besok, Kak?" Feliciano balas memeluk kakaknya yang tertawa masam, "Tapi besok, kau tidak denganku kan? Aku harus mengucapkan itu pertama kali padamu, bukan orang lain. Adik bodoh..."

"Iya juga ya ve~~," Lovino mendengar Feliciano berkata, "Buon compleanno mio fratello!" diiringi kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Lovino.

.

.

Jam berdentang dua belas kali menandakan tengah malam.

Lovino terbangun dari tidurnya yang memang tidak nyenyak. Mungkin karena telah terbiasa bangun di jam segini tiap tahun di tanggal ini membuatnya bangun malam ini. Ia melihat kamarnya gelap dan mulai duduk di ranjangnya. Matanya masih ngantuk, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meminum air. Ketika di hampir masuk dapur, ia melihat lampu dapur telah hidup. Mengira Feliciano juga terbangun, Lovino berkata seraya memasuki dapur, "Oi, Feliciano, ambilkan aku air."

Namun, yang dilihatnya begitu masuk dapur bukanlah seseorang yang berwajah sama dengannya yang biasanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Melainkan seseorang yang ditemani Lovino tadi siang untuk membeli kado buat adiknya.

"WAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lovino dilanjutkan dengan, "ANTONIO!"

"Hai, Lovino," sapa Antonio dengan malu yang membuatnya ditanyai Lovino. "Ngapain kau di rumah orang?"

"Ahahahahaha…itu…begini…" Antonio terlihat mencari alasan untuk menyembunyikan malunya. Sementara Antonio masih bingung dan mencari alasan, mata coklat Lovino terarah pada benda-benda di tangan Antonio. Ia memegang lilin dan lighter. Lalu pandangannya terarah pada kue ulang tahun yang berada di atas meja dapur juga dengan sebuket bunga. Melihat itu, Lovino mengerti mengapa Antonio berada di sana. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Feliciano yang masih tidur.

"Maaf Lovino…" Antonio terlihat kehabisan akal untuk menutupi kenyataan. Lovino pun bertanya dengan kata-kata kasarnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk sini, Antonio Kurang Ajar?"

"Francis yang memberiku kunci rumah ini…"

"Dasar Mesum Sialan Tidak Berguna! Mana dia?" Lovino berjalan untuk meminum air yang ada di atas meja. Ia mulai bertanya lagi setelah minum, "Kenap-"

Perkataannya terpotong ketika ia yang duduk di kursi sebelah meja dapur, melihat tulisan yang ada di atas kue ulang tahun tanpa lilin itu. Tertulis ucapan selamat ulang tahun dalam bahasa Italy juga yang dibawahnya tertulis sebuah nama. Di bawah ucapan itu tertulis nama _Lovino Vargas_. Nama dia. Bukan nama adiknya. Kini, Lovino memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandang Antonio yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum malu. Antonio mendekatinya lalu menekuk lutut kirinya ketika ia berlutut dan tersenyum lembut dengan malu-malu menatap pemuda Italy berpiyama itu. Lovino kaget melihat Antonio menatapnya seperti itu. Tatapan hangat penuh sayang yang biasanya diterima adiknya. Ia masih tidak percaya ketika Antonio mengenggam tangan kanan Lovino dengan tangan kanannya.

"Buon compleanno Lovino Vargas," ucap Antonio lalu mengecup punggung tangan Lovino yang seketika itu juga berhasil membuat detak jantung Lovino bergerak kencang seolah mau keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya telah semerah tomat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia berusaha memperjelas lagi ingatannya sedari ia bangun tidur tadi. Ia bangun, masuk dapur, dan menemukan Antonio di sana. Sampai sini ia masih ingat dengan jelas. Tapi, mengapa Antonio menuliskan namanya di atas kue ulang tahun yang akan diberikannya untuk Feliciano? _Apa Feliciano tidak ada di kamar jadi ia mengucapkakannya padaku?_ Karena kadang Feliciano suka pindah tempat tidur saat malam. Bila begitu, berarti Antonio hanya menggap Lovino pengganti Feliciano. Menyadari hal ini membuat Lovino menepis tangan Antonio.

Ia berkata dengan marah, "AKU BUKAN PENGGANTI FELICIANO!"

Antonio bingung, "Kau memang bukan pengganti. A-apa maksudmu Lovino? Bukankah aku menyebut namamu?"

"Kenapa kau mengucapkannya padaku?" Lovino membanting gelas yang tadi dipakainya buat minum. Ia muak dianggap pengganti adik kembarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal. _Hanya karena wajah kami sama, lalu ia ingin menjadikaku pengganti Feliciano? Kalau memang ia tidak bertemu Feliciano malam ini, kenapa ia harus menjadikanku pengganti?_

"Kau selalu menatap Feliciano! Kau memaksaku menemanimu untuk memilih kado untuk Feliciano!" Lovino mulai berteriak, "AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAI ADIK BODOH-KU ITU!"

Lovino merasakan nafasnya tak teratur dan menambahkan, "UNTUK APA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU TADI? ANTONIO BRENGSEK!"

Melihat Lovino marah hingga nafasnya jadi tak berarturan, sesaat membuat Antonio takut. Tapi ia tahu ini kesalahpahaman dan harus dijelaskan. Ia mencoba menggenggam tangan Lovino namun ditepis Lovino. Antonio akhirnya memeluk Lovino yang telah mulai menangis untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memeluk Lovino yang berontak ingin lepas.

"Lovino, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Lepasin, brengsek!"

"Ti amo, Lovino," sesaat Lovino berhenti berontak tapi tak lama ia berkata, "Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong," Antonio merasakan Lovino mulai berhenti meronta dan hanya menangis di dadanya. "Kau itu menyukai Feliciano kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Yah, tentu saja aku menyukainya tapi hanya sebagai adik. Tidak lebih!"

"Kau selalu memandanginya kan?" Antonio kaget Lovino menyadari tingkahnya. Namun, hal ini membuat Antonio senang. Karena bukti Lovino bertanya itu berarti Lovino kepikiran. Bukti kalau Lovino sadar Antonio selalu menatap Feliciano, itu berarti Lovino memperhatikannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai membelai rambut coklat Lovino yang masih menangis. Antonio menjawab, "Itu karena wajah kalian mirip, aku jadi seolah-olah melihat dirimu yang sedang tersenyum. Jadi, tanpa kusadari aku melihatnya terus."

"Kau tidak pernah mau menatapku…"

"Tentu saja," jawab Antonio melepas pelukannya tapi memegang kedua pundak Lovino yang kini memandangnya. Mereka bertukar pandangan sampai Antonio memegang tangan kanan Lovino untuk diletakkan di dadanya. Lovino bisa merasakan detak jantung Antonio bergerak secepat detak jantungnya sendiri. Tentu saja mendengar itu, Lovino mengerti kalau mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama. "Dengar?"

Antonio tersenyum memperlihatkan ekspresi bangga akan perasaannya pada Lovino. Ia kini merasa malu saat Antonio menarik tangan Lovino untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Lovino ke pelukannya. Antonio memeluknya erat tapi lembut. Pelukan penuh sayang sekaligus kebahagiaan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan malunya dengan bertanya, "Tapi, kau memintaku untuk memilihkan Feliciano kado."

"Ah, itu," Antonio ingat, "itu ide dari Francis supaya aku bisa kencan berdua denganmu sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku. Karena kalaupun kau menolakku, setidaknya kita pernah jalan berdua. Membeli kado itu hanya alasan saja."

Dilihatnya wajah Antonio tersenyum senang padanya dan perlahan Antonio mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Lovino yang diiringi kata-kata sebelumnya, "Ti amo…"

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Eh, kalau begitu," tiba-tiba Lovino teringat kalau Feliciano bilang dia ada janji dengan orang lain untuk merayakan ulang tahun, "dengan siapa Feliciano mau ngerayain hari ini?"

Lovino bertanya pada Antonio yang duduk untuk menerima potongan kue ulang tahun yang disediakannya semalam untuk Lovino yang sedang memotongnya sekarang. Siang ini, hanya mereka berdua yang berada di rumah. Francis pergi entah kemana. Sementara Antonio, tentu saja datang setelah akhirnya ia mengetahui kalau Lovino memiliki perasaannya yang sama terhadapnya. Awalnya Lovino mengira akan pergi dengan Antonio, tapi setelah tahu dia salah paham.

"Oh, Feli?" Antonio mengambil garpu kecilnya bersiap menikmati kue itu sebelumnya berkata, "tadi sih aku lihat dia jalan sama laki-laki pirang tinggi. Kalau nggak salah dari cerita Feli sih katanya orang Germany."

"Temannya?"

"Bukan. Pacar."

Bagai disambar petir siang, Lovino teriak, "APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Translation:**

Buon compleanno mio fratellino : Happy Birthday, My Little Brother

Buon compleanno mio fratello : Happy Birthday, My Big Brother

Ti amo : I love you

Thank you so much for reding this story ^^

Please review if you don't mind ^^


End file.
